You found me Misaki
by marmalade bunny
Summary: ... of course.. you are my perverted space alien...


Rain pattered against the window, Usui adjusted his glasses and tied the sash of his gown and looked out to the bright lights spread across like a handful of fairy dust. Even from such a height and distance he could faintly hear the music, voices, horns… life of the people below him.

When he chose the apartment that overlooked the busy roads, his guardians were bit reluctant but he convinced them that it was the better. It was for the better, but it was not the apartment which made his life bearable but a certain amber eyed demon-girl.

He rested his head against the cool glass and brought his hand to his heart. The poor thing sang the song of a lone love. He just smiled in understanding.

In his mind's mirror, he saw his younger naked self sitting alone in a corner of a well lit ballroom. Many masked ladies dressed in dresses offered him her hand but he would just swat them away. Pulling his knees closer, he would be a mute spectator. He would watch as their skirts swished past him and to the rhythm of the music, he would watch as they twirled with their partners. Slowly the lights would dim and there he, as he his now, would be standing in the dark, stretching his hands forward, hopeful to grab something in the dark.

The hard floor collapsed under him and the cold water swallowed him. He doesn't drown, he can't drown, and he just floats in between, between the surface and the water-bed.

Usui breathed heavily, he was his own prisoner and often did wish somebody would find him and help to save him from himself. "Misa…" he let the word condense on the window as he allowed himself a small smile. Misaki, the demon President, the only girl in Seika High he has an honest interest in. He was able to find that girl beneath that armor she puts up.

Many a time he has been in her house and has seen the family love. Even if she does not try hard enough, she does manage to find people who like her. "Misaki… save me…" he murmured to himself and a stroke of lightning dashed across the sky.

Looking back outside, he noticed that the rain fell harder. After a few moments, he almost opened the windows and threw himself off to join the thunder brothers when a knock on the door stops him.

He turns as the door creaks open, "You should oil that." came the voice he was longing to hear. A completely drenched Misaki stood at the door, panting very hard, "Misaki, why are you panting?" Usui asked, "Your… lift… not working… ran up… breathless" Misaki explained between gasps. Taking deep breathes she stood up and smiled at Usui, "How is Usui?"

Very surprised but amused Usui tried to tease her,"Why, did Misaki miss her Master and have come to offer her 'services'?" he asked her in a tone he knew would send her blushing and scream at him. Instead of getting angry or saying anything, she dropped her wet jacket onto the floor, removed her shoes and took long strides towards him. Expecting a lecture he turned to the window, his back to her.

He felt her hands move around him and rest on his chest and her chest pressed into his back, "Just listen." Misaki said in a low voice. Not understanding what he tries to move when he feels the beat of her heart against his back. Both his and her hearts were in perfect sync! He closed his eyes and truly listened. Both the hearts had the same beat as though singing a duet!

After some moments of listening he opened his eyes, "You heard?" Misaki asked him as she rested her head against his back. He nodded and asked what she meant by that. "You know why I am here so late, in this rain?" He realized that he hadn't even asked her why she was at his home in the first place and shook his head mutely in reply, "I heard you call me, so I came to protect my 'Master'." Misaki replied chuckling at her own joke.

"Save me? You heard me?" he placed his hands on hers and gently squeezed them, "I don't understand Misaki." "I was at the café looking at the sky when I heard 'Save me… Misaki', I though I was imagining it but I listened to me heart just like I made you hear now and realized something very important. You and I are one Usui… I may not know everything about you but I am ready to know if you will allow me to Usui. You found me Usui, now its time I find you, Usui." She spoke in a clear determined voice.

"Misa..ki" his voice crumbled, he pulled her in front of him so that he could see her instead of the busy roads beyond, "why Misaki?" Letting her small fingers tangle into his hair, "I love my Master… that's why." she responded. Pushing her against the wall, he leans forward for a kiss which melts away his bonds.

The floating Usui wakes up, drawn to a happy voice that continuously calls his name. Misaki has her hand stretched out to him. He gently holds the fingertips, certain that it is a mirage and will melt away. The girl smiles gently and pulls him into a full kiss. Surprised but warmed, he holds her closer and together with her floats away from the darkness, to the light.

Breaking away, he sits on his knees and pulls her onto his lap. He nestles his head in her bosom while lovingly holding her and drawing circles on her back, "You found me Misaki." He smiled as he commented, "Of course I did; you are _my _perverted space alien." Misaki smirked as she replied.

Warmed by the strong love that flowed between them, they fell asleep on the carpet, Misaki gently holding half dressed boy who slept with his ear on her heart.

They matched in perfect harmony. The demon president and the perverted space alien.

Oh and yes Misaki did catch a fever in the morning but according to Usui, he swears that when he put her to bed and rushed to get medicine he heard her mumble that it was the most beautiful and happy fever she ever got and pulled his night gown (the gown hw himself was wearing the previous night) closer to her face.


End file.
